


death the delivery man!

by aoi_akiku



Series: various hobbis of death!! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Master of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_akiku/pseuds/aoi_akiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if death is not like everyone thinks. ask it to konoha council they would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. death the delivery man!

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not English so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake.

It was three years since foruth hokages death.and forth's death hit the village hard. And third hokage had to deal with the caous. 

So now third hokage is in council meeting dealing with arrogant uchiha , smartass nara , loude inuzuka and most importantly pain in the ass denzo. 

Suddenly a loud crack and the whole room filled with black smoke.

Every hidden ANBU came down to search the intruder. As the smoke clear a figure can be seen within it.

The intruder was a boy, sixteen or seventeen year old with shaggy back hair and bright green eyes. 

Everyone at the meeting is straggling to find there voice. And for Some resion ANBU are stuck within the smoke that was behaving like a rope around there ankle.

"Hi ! I'm here to deliver something to the third hokage " said the boy with bright attitude.

Waking up from his daze third said " um .. that would be me . So who are you and what the delivery is"

"Oh. Hi nice to meet you I heard a lot about you. Well I have many names but you know me as death or sinigami or something similar, but you may call me Harry, that was my human name afterall. And for the delivery that is, Mina-chan's soul" said newly name Harry. And a boll of light appear in his hand." And this is Mina-chan"

Boll of light suddenly demed and next moment brighten again.

" What are you saying mina-chan .... I should call you by your given name or title.... nay mina-chan's more cute... oh fine you win oh great minato namikze the fourth hokage... hmph" said Harry sulkly.

Everyone stare at him as he appear to be talking to the ball of light.

"Oh anyway" said Harry happily like previous moment never happened and a bundle of papers appeard in his hand" you have sign this papers for me to release him"and sat down on a chair and table that appeard out of nowhere . Put the soul on that table.

"Do you know that Mina-chan is a special case . When I took his soul to mortland he though that I was going to eat him or something. That was disgusting you know . But I explained him that I was not going to eat him and my payment was sixteen years of slavery. After that he quickly become my favorite minion . So I gave him a choice that he can come back to alive. after he died naturaly or as natural as ninja death can be he would do my paperwork for next thirteen years. Of course he agreed .and also I was fedup with his whining that how he never be able to see his son grow up. So hear I am, delivering he's soul" and he pointed at a white spot on paper and said "sign here... here.... there... on that line .... there ... here and here"

The third hokage sign those sports that Harry said.

"OK your work here is done I just need a witness signature and I'll be gone" said Harry and pointed randomly at someone that happen to be fugaku uchiha" you will do just fine come here"

Fugaku really don't what to expect today he had s filling that something would happen, but he didn't expect this.

Fugaku slowly came in front of the boy and started to sign the papers he had a feeling that the boy is more strong than he appear and he should not mess with him his feeling was never wrong before. So he started to sign the papers .

"Here ... here .... there....there and here. OK the paperwork is complete now all I had to do is give Mina-chan a body" said Harry

A body look just like minato appeard in the air .Harry took minato's soul and hurried to the floating body."now Mina-chan this might hurt" and push the soul into the body .  
Suddenly the body's eyes open and a screm left from his mouth.

Now alive minato blinking to adjust to sudden light of the room..every one at the council room stairing at him with aw or doubt. Well minato thougt he would see a day whan the council would be speachless, well that's first time For everything.

"Finally back. now I have to see any defacet has occurred " said claping his hand

"What's your name"

"Minato Namikae"

" your mother and father"

"Orphan from little don't know thar name"

"Former students"

"Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara "

"Excellent. Teacher"

"Jiraya"

"Wife"

"Kushina Uzumaki"

"Son "

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Excellent OK sundime-sama is he right ? if he's not,then I have to see the problem and fix it . so is he right? "

"Yes he is right " said the somewhat baffled third hokage.

Claping his hand he happily said "OK my work hear is done , OK Mina-chan see you next time you die" and he's gone.

Silence is the atmosphere of council room that nobody care to erase.

Finally someone spoke . That someone happened to be the witness aka fugaku . 

"OK what just happened."

No one answerd him .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is not a chapter.   
> I made a fan art for this series and I want you guys to see that.

[The link to the fan art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789242) ..

**Author's Note:**

> Give a Kudos if you like


End file.
